Ultimate Naruto
by issic clark
Summary: This was inspired by "No Reading" (hope he continues no limits I love that story and also that story tag please do that because their aren't many good comic cross overs the ones that are good are either discontinued or deleted) under going remake


**This has been in my head for a while now I really hope you like it.**

Chapter 1 new world

Darkness.

That was all he saw as he was floating in a void of nothingness he felt some pain but it quickly faded replaced by rage, fear, and anguish was all he felt he had cured him self for being weak, to weak to save everybody they were all gone Tsunade, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Gaara, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Temari, Shizune, and Saskue. He had failed them all and was so lost in rage he unleashed the Ten tails power on the man who was responsible for his suffer ring. He wanted Madara dead for what he had done and so he did he obliterated the man and ended his moons eye plan but at the cost of every thing and to make matters worse before his death he decided to one-up Naruto by placing him in this black void he was currently in but before he did that he made sure to kill him with one final tailed beast bomb but now he was stuck in side this dimensional void he was stuck and that's when he had heard a voice "**Wake up, you must wake up and destroy them" **said the deep monstrous voice "Who I don't under stand who must I destroy?" asked Naruto as he started to slowly started to wake up wondering what the voice was talking about next there was a light a very blinding light next he fell through it.

(New York city 8:30 pm)

In new York it was night time the people were minding their business just walking but in the city sky scrapers a young hero swinging across the city with his artificially made webs his name was Peter Parker he was a student at mid town high a local school in queens. Peter was one of those students you don't really know or care about, the kind you just walk by and not notice or acknowledge unless he said "hey" but you probably still wouldn't acknowledge or notice. He was also the kind of student you'd like to mess with, the kind that gets good grades, the kind that got annoy pretty easily as long as you pushed the right buttons.

Peter lived with his aunt May Riley Parker. After the death of his parents in a tragic plane crash (which is false by the way, if you read ultimate origins: hulk or got to marvel database and scroll to ultimate hulk it is reveled that the hulk killed peters parents when Bruce first transformed into the hulk) after the death of his parents Peter had lived with his aunt May and Uncle Ben since the age of six and over the years Peter had begun to think of his aunt and uncle as his surrogate parents. Soon Peter had begun to attend mid town high and made 2 friends his first friend and later girlfriend was Mary Jane Watson or just MJ. She had been peters neighbor and his first friend even when she moved 3 blocks away they were still friends and even thought he would not admit it at the time he had a bug crush on the girl.

His next and best friend was Harry Osborne. Harry and Peter had met at mid town high Harry had kept the bullies off of his back when peter attended also he was the son of wealthy industrialist Norman Osborne. Peters life was good until he was bitten by a radio active spider during a school field trip tour at Oscorp after he was bitten and the death of his uncle ben peter became Spider-man and fights crime allover New York bank robbers, murders and even super villains such as his number one villain Harry's father Norman aka the green goblin or the goblin. After injecting himself with an experiential formula Norman had went through a monstrous transformation, at first Normans mind was warped and he became a monster but over time things got worse as Norman regained his sense he found that he liked his new form and tried to kill peter and/or force him to join. After being defeated by him he was imprisoned in S.H.E.I.L.D along with 4 other men who also happen to be peters deadliest enemies. Peter was currently swinging through the city doing his patrol 'after this round I shall go home and get some sleep for tomorrow' thought Peter as he swung over the city full of lights but as he was about to swing on home **"BOOOOOOOOM" ** he heard as he saw a large purple meteor crash in the middle of the city and was currently swinging to what it was as he made it their he saw a very large purple and black dome appear in the heart of the city "I was hoping to go home and rest for school tomorrow but like always nothing goes right in my life." he said to himself as he swung over to see what was happening.

(X-man x mansion)

The X mansion home to the x men a well known team of mutants dedicated to world peace and what not. This school/team of mutants was a man know as Charles Xavier or professor X as the others call him. He was a mutant telepath the most power one on the planet to be exact he was once friends with the well known mutant terrorist magneto. Eric and Charles spent hours on the phone after they first met, talking about their dreams for the new mutant race. Their incredible bond led to Xavier leaving his wife Moira and son David Together, they founded **The Brotherhood of Mutants** a place where persecuted mutants could find refuge.

A year later, they discovered the Savage Land, a forgotten jungle in. In this lost tropical world, Xavier and Magneto built a home for the growing mutant population. For a time, the two men found the peace they sought, but the partnership began to dissolve as Magneto became increasingly hateful toward humans, believing they represented the next step in human evolution, and that Homo sapiens should live under the rule of mutants. While Xavier thought of their Savage Land reprieve as a place to teach mutants, Magneto was merely building a mutant army. The friendship between the two men strained to the breaking point. Xavier and a few of his sympathizers attacked Magneto and made their way to the beach in order to escape the island.

Magneto ended the struggle by paralyzing Xavier with a metal spear through the back. Xavier managed to escape and returned to the U.S, where he established his Institute for Gifted Children in Westchester, New York using his ancestral mansion as a secret base to train young mutants to use their powers for the benefit of both man-and mutants. The current residence of the school/team were Wolverine, Cyclops, Iceman, Marvel girl, Storm, Beast, colossus, shadowcat, angle, and rouge. (I don't really feel like explaining their origins so I won't.) Charles was currently in his study when he felt his mutant detection device go off. "Well looks like cerebro has picked up a new recruit." he said to himself as he put on the helmet a metallic voice had called out **"Mutant detected Name unknown, powers and abilities unknown, power level Omega level mutant."** said the metallic voice as much to the shock of the professor not only was his name and abilities unknown but he was and omega the most powerful class their was the only omega's known to him were himself, Jean grey, and magneto (I think).

After that he got the location and it was in the center of New York city he assembled his team and told them of the machine's findings they all under stood and got in the black bird and took off for the unknown mutant. When they got their the saw a massive purple dome covering the center each was wondering if this was the work of the mutant they also saw some reporters their as well.

(Treskellion home of the ultimates shield sanction hero's)

The treskellion was home to the super human team known as the Ultimates they were government sanctioned hero's that worked for shield head Nick fury was chosen as the liaison between S.H.I.E.l.D and the new group. He often acted as the group's leader. The first members were Hank aka Pym Giant-Man, his wife Janet Van Dyne aka Wasp, and Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Finding the body of Captain America, they examined it hoping to at least gain a sample of the serum. Instead, Steve Rogers was revived. They also found a strange man claiming to be the Norse thunder god. Thor agreed to join the team, but only if the President would triple the funds allocated to environmental issues in the budget. The team later enter their first mission in battling an enraged Hulk in New York City, and successfully subdues him. Later the former members of the Brotherhood of Mutants, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver joined in the ranks of the Ultimates along with Black Widow.

The team found themselves in humanity's old war against the alien race, the Chitauri, in which they successfully save the Earth and the Solar System from a Chitauri super-bomb. After the defeat of the Chitauri, the Ultimates are immediately praised as heroes to the world. Over the years the also lost members like the unstable Bruce Banner aka incredible hulk. Currently every thing was fine until the computers and alarms started going off "What the hell is happening?" asked Nick Fury leader of shield. One of the men answered "Sir we are detecting a very powerful energy signature according to our scans it's being caused by a mutant." answered the man. Great more mutant problems that was what he needed ever since the had locked up magneto they hoped mutants would be off the radar minus the good ones like Wasp or the x-men they were the very few good ones fury had ordered his team to assemble and see what was going on.

The ultimates field leader captain America was currently sitting in a helicopter along with his teammates and the newly added black widow and Hawkeye when they got there they saw that it was a purple dome probably caused by the unknown mutant and surprisingly they all saw Bruce banner observing the dome trying to remain unanimous. what will happen only time will tell.

(swears of New York)

All he wanted was just to be left alone. Ever since that horrible day the day that will all ways haunt him for years to come the day he had become the incredible Hulk. He remembered it like yester day when Nick Fury had gathered the best genetic engineers in an attempt to recreate the Super Soldier Serum as a preventive measure for the next generation of warfare, being Bruce Banner was one of the gifted scientist. Bruce thought he had perfected the serum but didn't share his findings as he thought he would never receive proper credit. Despite warnings against self-experimentation, Bruce tested the serum upon himself and mutated into the Hulk. He destroyed the laboratory and heavily wounded Mary and Richard Parker in the process. After realizing what he had done, he reverted back into his human form and was arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. Years later, he later mutated once more, fighting Spiderman and destroying Chelsea piers. After this incident Bruce Banner became something a pariah. Banner had to take a long leave after the incident before being re-instated into S.H.I.E.L.D.. He had to get three blood tests a day and they were unable to find traces of Hulk cells for twelve weeks. Banner frequently took pills to prevent himself from sleeping because he said "Being asleep felt too much like the Hulk being awake." He got demoted to second-in-charge after Hank Pym and Janet Van Dyne. When the body of Captain America is found in the Arctic Ocean, Banner's job changes from recreating the Super Soldier Serum to extracting the Super Soldier Serum from Captain America. After seeing the Pym's make more advances, he began to look at himself as a failure, because he had failed to complete his task and because of his broken relationship with Betty. Since the newly formed team of superheroes, the Ultimates, didn't seem to have any action, Bruce decided to make some serum. He carefully devised a plan where the Ultimates would appear to be heroes.

He set up an antidote with an adamantium needle. He mixed the Super Soldier Serum with the Hulk serum and injected himself with it. He became the Grey Hulk. He climbed a building King Kong style, wanting to kill Freddie Prince Junior out of jealousy. This Hulk was much stronger than the original. He took on all the Ultimates and even broke an adamantium needle. This Hulk was more like Banner's inner emotions let out, being over-protective of Betty, and talking about how Betty made him horny. He was finally reverted to Banner by Wasp when she stung part of his brain, rendering him unconscious. He was held in a special cell and had to take medication frequently. He said he could control his rage by watching "Curb Your Enthusiasm". He escaped during the "Ultimate War" and ate three doctors. He was restrained and again held captive. When the Chitauri came to invade Earth, they decided they needed the Hulk's help. They threw Banner off a helicopter to traumatize him and turn him into the Hulk and told him that Keizer was flirting with Betty. The Hulk ended up eating Herr Keizer and was reverted to Banner via an Antidote Arrow by Hawkeye. News of the connection between Hulk and Banner spread through the media via Black Widow.

S.H.I.E.L.D., embarrassed, held a trial for the Hulk and gave him a death sentence for killing over 800 people. They sedated Banner with a sedative made by Pym and put him on an ship where they would nuke it and destroy the Hulk forever. Banner transformed into the Hulk before he landed on the Island. It is speculated that the sedative was specially formulated so Banner would survive. A few months after surviving he had a run down with wolverine in Tibet. After that Bruce found him self once again back in New York but he wanted to be unseen by everyone because he just wants to be alone. After moving to the swears he had only come up once in a while to buy food drinks and toilet paper. He had also made himself a premature lab hoping to find a cure for himself. After a few hours and it being night time in the city he was resting firmly on his matrass then **"Booooooom" **he had heard. Then he had woken up to see what was happening as he exited the swear he had saw a large purple dome had crashed into the ground. He was currently observing un aware that he had been spotted by the ultimates.

(With Naruto inside the dome)

Darkness.

pain and hatred.

Then he had suddenly felt this weight on him it was big but at the same time comforting at the same time he loved the feeling it was comforting to him he also felt his energy coming back the darkness was giving him power and also it was relaxing him.

'where am I this time, what I'm I supposes do, what's my purpose'

**"_Destroy them, kill them"_ **whispered a quiet voice that echoed in his head

said the voice in the inside of his head

"d-destroy who, k-kills who" asked Naruto

_**"Your enemies destroy all of your enemies"** _said the voice this time a little louder.

'My enemies I don't under stand what enemies" asked Naruto once again

An image of blue world appeared in his mind, populated by a race of two legged creatures of varying race and status. He saw them living bunched together like cattle in massive cities, saw them living opulently and others in poverty, committing atrocities and working miracles for one another. He saw giant, assorted mechanical figures, piloted by men and women brutally massacre several of the two legged beings without hesitation and without prejudice.

"Those people are those my... enemies?

**_"Yes they are they are our enemies they hate and fear us and will try to destroy us if we do not destroy them first."_ **said the voice in his head as it got even louder

then their was silence but then he closed his eyes for what seemed like hours then he opened them for hi eyes to only be blood red next his hands became sharp as claws his feat became sharper as well. His heart rate was speeding up by so much it felt like it was going to pop out of his chest. His teeth had become sharp as they had now turned in to fangs his body was starting to transform his was starting to grow tails his body had transformed into a purple mass with fox like ears he then stated to stand on his feat as ten tails came from his body (ok think naruto's four tailed form only with ten tails and his body is purple and black instead of red and black because I think it looks cool. Also his body his super dark purple like the darkest you can imagine.)

"I understand I will destroy them"

After that every thing went black again.

So ends the first chapter of my new story hope you all enjoy I think I will and you will enjoy this story because I know a lot about Naruto and I know a whole lot about the ultimate marvel universe through what I have read in the books and researched online as well please enjoy the first chapter.


End file.
